


The Faith of the Stars

by BlackPolish



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPolish/pseuds/BlackPolish
Summary: “Do you think, we could love as well?”Siwon is a religious diligent student majoring in Medicine. During his part-time job as a night guard, his life is about to turn upside down, when he finds someone sitting on the edge of the roof he was supposed to guard. His faith and belief will be challenged, but it is all in the name of love, right?





	1. Prologue

“What are you looking at?” Kyuhyun’s arms were wrapped around the slender frame, pressing himself closer to the warmth from the other. Underneath them, a city was spread out. Towers of stone, houses of wood with wide gardens, street covered with dirt and walked by the damned. To him, it was a disgraceful sight. “Look-” Sungmin pointed down to the streets. Kyuhyun laid his head on Sungmin’s shoulder and looked at the couple he was pointing at. “Yesterday, he finally dared to propose after he got a job. Her looks didn't change at all, but she somehow looks more radiant. How is that even possible?” Kyuhyun hummed, as he looked the man and woman. Sungmin always chose to watch over the common man. Average nobodies, but Sungmin's eyes brightened as he updated Kyuhyun about his intriguing new findings about love.

 

“I don't know Min, from what I see she looks just like she always did. You, on the other hand, seem to glow just a bit warmer.” He nuzzled his nose into the other's neck, gaining a chuckle and a light tap on his head. “Greasy.” “I thought you wanted something alike to your human entertainment.” Kyuhyun stood up, his fingers lingered over the slender shoulders before he looked up at the clear blue sky. “Hey, Kyu?” Sungmin had turned around, looking at him with a foreign expression. “What is it Min?” His eyebrows lowered, he tried to figure out the weird expression, what was going on behind those bright doe eyes. For all the time, they spent together, Sungmin started to make new expressions, foreign gestures and intonations. No doubt, the live drama was influencing him, negatively in his opinion but it was not his place to reprimand the other. Even if he was sure, Sungmin would stop looking down, only if he would ask. Kyuhyun wasn't selfish, he knew that Sungmin was more content when he could look down and gushed over some anonymous couple. It meant no harm, he was capable to adjust to the changing Sungmin.

“Do you think, we could love as well?” Sungmin didn't meet his unwavering eyes. He simply casted his gaze down, once more, as if the people beneath them held the answers to his question. Kyuhyun doubted it. Instead, he leaned down to plant a brief kiss down on the pink, plump lips like he had seen husbands did so many times to their wives, Sungmin beamed a brighter shine, his eyes cringing in smiles. “I have to go, I'll visit soon.” He left with that promise, jumping down as he could only hear the soft sigh of his partner as he got back to the job.

 

The problem was, he didn't know if they were capable of love. Kyuhyun mulled over the question as he sat next to a young boy. The boy's chest rose and dipped heavily with each gasping breath. His eyes closed in the pain he undoubtedly experienced. Born alone, dying alone. Their lives were truly the span of a fruit fly, sometimes. Love, had the boy loved? How much could someone love if they saw as much death as he did. Nobody, he knew was capable of the foolish love that delighted Sungmin so much. They did not love unconditionally, they did not hope or have faith, they simply existed. Even he, could not surely state he loved or had ever felt something alike the abstract concept. He didn't want to. He had seen how love had wrecked lives, cities and countries. The unhealthy obsession that lived among the people, deprived and desperate to not die alone, like the boy at his feet.

 

A few of his brown strands were brushed away by the wind. The night sky rich with stars in various constellations, with a moon brighter and more beautiful to him than the sun could ever be. The sun scorched, burned and unseen. The moon, however, was cold, elegant beauty. A lost part of Earth, forever damned to shine its blue silver light on the place it once belonged to. His home was everywhere, but he felt most at ease under the night sky, clear and bright. His eyes wandered over the sky, searching for his partner he had left earlier that day. Despite their busy, personal agenda’s, Sungmin and Kyuhyun always tried to meet under the burn of the sun and the grace of the moon. Unlike their nights before, Kyuhyun could not spot his companion. A strange restless feeling settled in his being, he could feel the unease settle in as he flew up to their usual meeting point. There was no lingering warmth, no scent besides the cold wind. Maybe, he was late, a job on his way back, Kyuhyun sat down and looked at the abandoned streets. For the first time, Kyuhyun felt like his world was reflecting what he saw underneath his feet. A soft gush of wind made him turn around, he expected to see a rushing Min but found another. “Changmin, what brings you here?” He did not dislike seeing one of his best companions, but he was simply not the one he was expecting. “I see you did not hear the news.” Changmin pushed his fingers through his hair. “Sungmin is gone.” Kyuhyun stared for a long moment at his best friend, before he nodded and turned his gaze to the streets. For now, they still existed under the same sky, but it did little to the foreign hollow part in his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the Prologue? A bit short,noh?   
> Don't worry about it! Tonight, the first chapter will be updated early~   
> Let me know what you think! You're comments are highly appreciated and I love to hear your thoughts.  
> Are you curious, happy, confused? (*≧艸≦)


	2. Chapter 1

The lights of Seoul were like the earth stars, he looked outside behind his desk. The streets brightly lit by the streetlights to accommodate the drunk and the sinned. The job of a night guard was consistent, with a good paycheck, but boring nevertheless. Guarding a thirty-floor high company wasn't a big issue, he had several securities cameras to do his job for him. He only had to monitor them, while he focused on his study books or watched the occasional dog video. Siwon sighed as he took a sip of his coffee, the room was lit by a bright TL light that hurt his eyes if he tried to look up, but the light kept him awake. The road to becoming a doctor was long, never ending and filled with overtime. He knew it wasn't the easiest job, definitely not the most forgiving one, but it paid well and it would make his parents proud. May they rest in peace next to the Lord.

The internships had paid him enough to cover his bills, but currently, he worked under his superior to gain a better starting position. How fascinating the new material might be, he did work for free, and his landlord wouldn't understand the importance of cell growth and mutations if there wasn't hard cash involved. Hence, the guard job that Kangin had graciously provided. He leaned back into his chair, watching the monitors with several empty hallways, dark offices, the locked store room, and of course the roof with a person sitting on the edge.

A person was on the roof?! His chair clattered on the ground as Siwon leaned forward, he was almost able to kiss the monitor as he tried to see the silhouette that looked so much like a person. He prayed to God that he was wrong. Please, let it be a shadow or dead pixels. “Fuck!” Siwon ran out the door, flying up the stairs. Fifteen floors up. He needed to be faster. He couldn't let someone jump on the building on his watch.

Stage Fourteen. Kangin was really going to have his hide if he let someone splatter on the street tiles. His breath started to get raspy. Two step in every jump, he was called horse for a reason! The sweat started to roll down his back and forehead. Ten floors. His throat burned. How did that person get even up there?! His footsteps made dooming echoes as he flew from stairs to stairs. Did he already jump? Was it already too late and should he call the police and ambulance? The poor parents, how could they identify their child when they were smashed to bits after it hit the pavement. The grotesque image made his stomach churn. Thirteen. Fourteen. Heaving, gasping for air he saw the iron door! He rammed it open.

“DON'T JUMP, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!” The cold air bit in his overheating skin. Gasping for air he looked at the person, sitting on the edge of the building, like a lunatic. It wasn't just the edge, no it was the damn corner point of the building. Legs dangling down like it was a swing set and not a building fifteen stories high. Siwon’s legs shook from exhaustion, he bravely walked closer to the person. “Yah! Please, get away from the edge. We are all the children of God, don't jump you will have so much to live for!” The person, a slender male, snorted. The man tilted his head backward, giving him a side glance, his eyes skeptical decorated with a daunting smirk. The hairs on Siwon’s neck stood up, maybe it was from the air, or the cold aura that came from the person he tried to save. Siwon stared, frozen in his place. What if he spoke the wrong words? What if the man felt challenged and decided to jump? There was no way Siwon could save him, not even with a heroic jump.

 

“Only men can call themselves the children of an omnipotent being.” The man's voice was low but sounded soft like silk. It was an angelic voice filled with mockery. “However, for the so-called children of this almighty being, humans are rather foolish. Don't you think?” The man smiled humorlessly as he placed his hand behind him, leaning back as he pulled a hand through the half long, light brown, wavy locks. Siwon swallowed, the man was beautiful. Not just handsome, but beauty in a distinct way. The careless, demeanor was rather fitting as the man seemed to look over the city. He didn't know what to say, he could defend his Lord, he had enough discussions with atheists to throw a good card in favor of God, but the last thing he wanted was to be the reason of a man's death. Siwon forced a smile, his posture shrunk as he tried to look less harmful.

“I'm sure, we, uhm, have all our own beliefs. But if you could please go away from the edge.” Before I have to call the cops and ask for some miracle cushion. The man hummed lightly, Siwon was sure he was purposely ignored, as he pointed at the streets. “I've sat here many times in the past, with an old friend of mine. Time has passed but I still occasionally visit, pondering about a question.” The man pulled one knee up, leaning his arms on said knee. Siwon’s heart jumped in fright when the man moved, the slightest imbalance could make the man fall down the abyss.

The beautiful man looked back at him. “What do you think-” The man's gaze fell on his name badge.“-Siwon-ssi, can every lifeform feel love?” This was not the time for philosophical questions, nor a good discussion. Siwon crossed his arms, against the cold, and frowned. “Of course, love has many forms. Love for family, friends, we can even love strangers. Animals care for their mates, their offspring, care is a form of love. I'm sure you care for something or someone. That is love.” He tried to sound strong and confident, but the whole situation was wrecking his nerves, choking his airways. The man stared, unmoving, at him like he just said something stupid. Yet, the stranger nodded and looked down once more. “Caring is love.” The voice repeated Siwon, seemingly mulling over the words. Thank God, the man stood up and walked away from the edge.

Siwon felt his shoulders fell in visible relief. Ten years of his life just lost in his relieved sigh, but it was all worth it. The man stood a good pass closer to him, away from the edge, now looking at him unnervingly. His heart hammered in his chest as he stood face first with the epitome of beauty. The soft skin glowed softly in the moonshine and the light of Seoul. The soft brown hair fell casually down his face to the right, slimming the face and covering the deep black eyes that hadn't blinked in the minute of silence. He was breathtaking. “Uhm. Let me escort you down.” “Kyuhyun.” Finally, the man, Kyuhyun, blinked as he introduced himself. The causality Kyuhyun wore on his skin was still somewhat alarming, but Siwon wasn't going to comment on it. A good jump and all the careful effort would be for nothing. “Yeah.” Siwon nodded and opened the iron door for Kyuhyun, the male took a moment to follow his footsteps but then walked in light steps to the door. He was only a bit shorter than Siwon himself, leaving a fragrance of smoky wood as he passed him. Siwon felt strangely out of place as he noticed the deep warm smell that came from Kyuhyun, was it weird that he liked the smell of another man? Shaking his head, he walked down the stairs, trailing behind Kyuhyun. He left the weird feelings behind on the roof, as the iron door closed with a loud click.

 

After that, Kyuhyun had walked out of the building without speaking another word, let alone say a goodbye. Siwon was ready to call someone, a guardian or parents, the cops maybe, as Kyuhyun seemed younger than him. While he was only 28, he couldn't phantom it would be a good move to let a mentally unstable person walk out of the building without an escort. Even if Kyuhyun seemed everything but unstable. Every step the man had taken looked graceful, controlled, his posture impeccable straight and tall. The fact the man did not move an inch more than necessary or changed his calm expression gave Siwon slightly the creeps. He was not one to judge, he tried to love everyone unconditionally and accept without prejudice, but Kyuhyun was both intriguing as he was nerve wracking. Unfortunately, Siwon had not the change to even speed dial the authorities before Kyuhyun had promptly gone for the exit, in long strides. Again, ignoring Siwon’s desperate yells, even when he had followed him outside, just to see the young man gone from sight.

* * *

 

 

Siwon frowned at the recollection, staring more intently to the onions than he had ever done, before throwing them into his basket. Ever since that weird, unbelievable night, he had been thinking about Kyuhyun in fleeting moments. It wasn’t just the beauty that had captivated him, it was the mannerism that made Kyuhyun such a memorable case. He, as guard and doctor, had met quite some people. Siwon would even dare to say he was generally well-liked, but something the way Kyuhyun behaved, walked, looked, just about everything about him felt odd. Siwon shook his head, paying the cashier for his groceries and took his white plastic bag. He still was unsure how Kyuhyun had come up in the building, to begin with. The next shift he had searched through the employee files, but Kyuhyun had not been one of his co-workers nor a son of some Board Director or CEO. He had even vaguely texted Kangin to ask if he knew about different ways unto the roof. There were none. The roof was even off limit for the employees to prevent them from throwing themselves off the building. It had been only a week ago, yet Siwon couldn't help but focus on his upper right monitor that looked out on the roof, at every shift he had so far. He didn't know what to expect. He wasn't exactly hoping to find Kyuhyun back in the same predicament. Hopefully, the other had made it back home safely. Siwon tried not to think about the possible bad endings that could have happened later that night, beyond his control.

Well, at least his last shift for this month was over, he had instant noodles for emergency food and fresh ingredients to make himself a good early morning breakfast. It was technically only 4AM, when his colleague switched shifts with him, but he figured it was too late to call it dinner. He looked up from his thoughts, the streets were mostly deserted, except one. Siwon froze in his place as he looked at the cross point where he had to turn left. A man stood in the middle of the pavement, looking up at the sky. “Kyuhyun.”

Siwon breathed his name in a whisper as he looked at the man that had occupied his thoughts. He wanted to call out to him, Kyuhyun was alive and that simple fact made his heart jumped in joy and relief. Still, Siwon refrained from acting on his urge as he saw the most saddened expression on Kyuhyun’s face he had ever seen on anybody. The man had slumped shoulders, his face tilted slightly up, the long fringe covering his eyes from the public. It almost looked like he waited for the rain to camouflage possible tears. The sight pulled on his heartstrings, he wasn't even acquainted with Kyuhyun, but at that moment he wished he would never see the man in such agony, ever, again.

Siwon braced himself, walking closer to Kyuhyun until he finally stood right next to him. The man hadn't moved an inch, although Siwon had a feeling Kyuhyun knew he was there, or at least someone. “The stars.” Kyuhyun's voice was hoarse and constricted. Siwon swallowed as he too, looked at the sky that had been starless for years. Smog and the fierce bright artificial light had covered the starry sky, by now most citizens of Seoul were used to their starless sky, they didn't even notice them. “The stars are gone.” The whisper was hoarse and empty, Siwon was sure Kyuhyun was crying but he saw no trails of tears. That night too, Kyuhyun had watched the sky from the roof and looked over the streets, but it had cloudy with only a moonlit night. Siwon looked at his feet, Kyuhyun said he used to be on that roof with his friend, no doubt watching the skies filled with stars. He still wasn't sure how that was exactly possible, but he wasn't going to question it now. What should he do? While they were practically strangers, Siwon didn’t think he could just leave the man. Sometimes, in the darkest times, it is the helping hand of a stranger that will pull you out. He thought, hesitated for a moment, his hand already on its way to Kyuhyun’s shoulder.

His hand fell down in empty air. As Kyuhyun swiftly moved away, not just avoiding his touch but literally walked away. Almost like a déjà vu, Siwon watched Kyuhyun’s back. He only thought about how lonely those straight shoulders seemed to be. His mouth opened, speaking before Siwon put any thought in the words he carelessly spewed out. ‘’I know we met under strange circumstances, but if you need someone to talk to, I know a good noodle place.’’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the first Chapter ^^   
> Subscribe, kudos, but let me know what you think!   
> Stay tuned for next weeks update~


	3. Chapter 3

Siwon always thought that chances came in multitude but some seemed more important than others. To take a chance when it was provided, grabbing that shining orb with both hands as you fear it will leave your grasp, he didn’t want to live with the regret of a missed chance. As Kyuhyun turned to face him, he knew this was one of those important chances. His breath hitched as Siwon could only pray that he knew what he was doing. It was not the first time he meddled in the life of others, but he truly believed that kindness would always be the right thing to do. Whatever the circumstances might be.

Kyuhyun tilted his head slightly to the left, seemingly pondering over his request. Even now, Siwon thought the man was too calm, emotionless even, while the city around them seemed to move in a constant. Its lights bright and blinding, cars forever moving and the night people out for fun and games, creating a booming sound that Siwon had learned to ignore. In the midst of that all, Siwon stared at Kyuhyun who seemed to be a rock, standing still without a sign of recognition of what happened around them.

 “I can't decide-” Kyuhyun said, his syllables slow and long like he had to think about every word he just said. “- if this what one might say, a pick-up line, or unexpected kindness.” Siwon felt himself turning hot red under the strong eye contact, Kyuhyun’s eyes crinkled slightly as Siwon stuttered over his own breath.

“No, no I didn't mean, oh god no, of course not. I mean, I don't want to be offensive, I just-” Siwon looked up to the sky and sighed. Once, twice and once more for good luck. “I'm not like that, I just thought you might need a listening ear or something like that.” He muttered the last part, his flustered face burning hot under his skin. It didn't seem to bother Kyuhyun, no, as the man walked without a care back to him.

It was rather odd, how Kyuhyun for the first time looked up and down at him. Almost as if Kyuhyun finally noticed and looked at him, truly noticed his existence, even after those long stares Siwon felt there was less distance between them. Maybe he had done something, right? “It's been awhile since I ate something, I will graciously accept your offer.” Siwon blinked, Kyuhyun stared. A laugh burst out in a friendly sound as Siwon shook his head, the blatant nature of Kyuhyun’s speech was something out of this world.

“Alright then, follow me.”

 

Siwon stared in wonder, sipping his ginger tea for good health as Kyuhyun downed his noodle soup and started on the chicken dumplings the moment he swallowed. Kyuhyun said he hadn't eaten in a long time, but the man didn't look exactly starved with the full cheeks and a healthy skin tone. His eyes didn't fall in his sockets and he couldn't see the muscles clinging to his bones. He was not even that skinny, just lanky. For the stoic odd guy Kyuhyun appeared to be, food lightened him up in a strange way. More human and less with his head in the clouds, or wherever his mindset seemed to be most of the time.

“You must have been really hungry.” Kyuhyun stopped chewing and shrugged.

“There are a few things I appreciate in life, one of them is cooked food.” He put another dumpling in his mouth.

‘’You live around here?’’ Siwon carefully chose his questions. He hadn’t expected an actual conversation, Kyuhyun didn’t look like a social butterfly but maybe the other felt obliged to do something back now that he had paid for the biggest bowl of noodles.

‘’Not necessarily.’’ Siwon raised an eyebrow in question, the apathetic gaze started to become familiar.

 

‘’Then, what you do for do living? I’m a night guard for the time being, but I expect to work full-time in the hospital once I’m done with my voluntary internship.’’ Kyuhyun tapped his chopsticks against his lips.

‘’Amusing. You work with the dying and I work with the dead.’’ Siwon sat up straighter, his drink lowered as he watched how Kyuhyun carelessly played with his chopsticks.

‘’I save lives, I keep them away from death.’’ His voice gained some volume as he spoke, while Kyuhyun wasn’t necessarily wrong, the statement sounded wrong in Siwon’s ears. Kyuhyun snorted, it was the second time he did such a thing besides his staring game.

 

‘’The fact that they have to be saved means that they are dying. As much as they wish to deny it, their body is failing them.’’ The grip around his glass tightened, Siwon forced himself to drink something, to let the warm liquid sooth the brushing annoyance.

‘’People, especially children aren’t supposed to die because of illness or disorders if we have the means to save them.’’ Kyuhyun sat back, leaning in his chair as he put his chopsticks down, something in his face seemed to harden. ‘’Born with a dysfunction means death, it is only humans that seem to ignore this rule- ‘’

Siwon’s eyes narrowed as he put his glass down, both his arms on the table. ‘’What do you want to say? Let them die because some of us are weaker than others? We aren’t animals, we have the technology, the knowledge- ‘’ A light in Kyuhyun’s eyes seemed to ignite. It was beautiful. It looked alive.

‘’Siwon-ssi, your fear for death is impeccable, you would rather be rendered useless but breath than close your eyes and give into the light. You’re not an animal, then what are you? Son of God?’’ 

 

A cold hard bark of laughter startled him, the sound was so unfamiliar. Ice, it was the only word Siwon could use to describe it, as he felt the burn of rare anger burn in his gut. ‘’You have no right to criticize. You might be blessed by good fortune, but not everyone is that lucky. One day, you will be in need of medicine, for help, and you will knock on the door, begging to be saved like the people you are mocking right now.’’ Some people looked up from their drink, Siwon saw them from the corner of his eyes and he took a deep breath. He shouldn’t make a scene, he shouldn’t lose his calm.

‘’You make me sound like a hypocrite. Please, tell me, what emotion would be more appropriate? Amused or offended?’’ Kyuhyun leaned on the table, he could see his own reflection in the darkness of Kyuhyun’s eyes. ‘’Angry as you may be, the fact will stay that the people you save, should never have walked on the earth. It is unnatural. Death comes when it's due, how unfortunate it might look. Even in a religious perspective, this should be righteous, like the Lord intended, was it not?’’ Siwon gritted his teeth.

‘’The Lord is not- ‘’

‘’-Almighty?’’ Kyuhyun said, he tilted his head, the chair scraped harshly over the stone floor as he stood up. ‘’You cannot fault the Lord for everything that went wrong in this world. We have to do all the good we can, to comprise for those who have lost their path. You can mock God, but we gain hope out of our faith. If I can save people with these two hands, I will. If I can, I will save every person, be it the damned or the innocent!’’ Siwon had to look up to stare into Kyuhyun’s eyes, the man standing broad and tall, it was the first time he thought of the man as arrogant. ‘’I see.’’

The simplicity of Kyuhyun’s word deflated him like a balloon. The white around his knuckles disappeared as his shoulder untensed, sighing as he gulped the remainder of his cold tea down his throat. His eyes never really left the lanky antagonistic Kyuhyun, who seemed to be back into his default state. He put the money for the bill down on the table as he, also, stood up. This wasn’t what he had intended to do when he invited Kyuhyun for dinner. He expected a stoic, brooding man who needed a shoulder to share the burden with. Instead, he got a fiery fox with sharpened teeth. Agitated he brushed his hair out of his face. The warmth of his bed was very appealing, right now with maybe a good warm shower.

‘’This is interesting.’’ Siwon shot a wary glance at Kyuhyun, he disliked the man a little as he seemed to be unaffected by their discussion unlike himself. ‘’Stay interesting, Siwon-ssi. Now, I will take my leave. I appreciated the food.’’ Kyuhyun honored him with a nod before he took off in long confident strides. Yeah, a shower would be great right now.

 

Kyuhyun brushed the soft brown waves out of his face. The wind had picked up, he sat on yet another stone building as he looked at the streets under his dangling feet. He carelessly tossed a silver harmonica up into the air. Silver shone a soft glow as it toppled in the air and felt back into the cold hands of its owner. The familiar weight felt comfortable in his hands, Kyuhyun examined the instrument. It had been so long since he had played it, even longer when he had received the beautifully crafted piece. It was the only materialistic thing he had kept over time, besides his clothes. The loose beige blouse that hung around his frame without so much as a shirt to cover his skin. Pants in only one shade darker than his top hung on his hips. His style hardly changed, only when he caught enough scoffed stares he had changed his wear to the new standard.

His glance went upward to the dark room only a few levels below him. It was the only window with the curtains half opened, allowing the moon to shine inside the room. It lit the well-crafted features of a face Kyuhyun had become oddly familiar with. Most faces went by in a blur, a stream of masks that never truly piqued his attention. Yet this Siwon, hardly an acquaintance but neither a stranger.

‘’Never thought I would see the day.’’ He mumbled to the empty air next to him. He stared at Siwon’s relaxed face, half of it mashed into the two pillows that decorated his bed. Kyuhyun looked away, back up to the sky, his fingers stretching out far towards the sky, reaching into nothingness. Sighing he laid on his back, his shoulder blades pushing against the cold stone. He wasn’t necessarily tired, but staring into the black sky was somewhat comforting. The void had since long become a companion he had gotten used to.

Siwon. The only reason he had taken up to the man’s offer was because of the food. Changmin used to offend him by comparing him to a domestic cat. Nice towards those that feed him. The thought of the taller friend made him scoff, it had been a while since their last meeting, but the visual image of Changmin had always that effect on him. No doubt, the other would have mocked him with his dinner with Siwon. He rarely ate dinner with anyone, not even with his friends. Kyuhyun snorted, that man had been the second life form that had ever defied him. Changmin didn’t count, he always barked back but never truly got defensive over his point. Unlike Siwon, dinner had turned into a quite interesting event.

The small talk had been dull and went mostly ignored by him as he ate the delicious food presented for him. He hadn’t thought he would run in with the man after their coincidental meet up the roof. It had been quite glorious, refreshing sight. Panting, sweating, a heartbeat so loud he could distinguish that stuttering pattern after a minute of listening to it, Kyuhyun hadn’t expected to find such an appearance to disrupt his calm night. Nonetheless, it was something different from the usual. Not bad, but not necessarily good either.

The same went for dinner. Although the discussion was highly amusing. He would almost understand why Sungmin did the things he had done. Almost. Kyuhyun glanced to the window. The sleeping man lacked every bit of brightness, energy, it possessed when their conversation had ignited into an interesting topic. Kyuhyun grunted as he examined the fine engravements in his harmonica for the umpteenth time. His fingers caressing the fine lines, Kyuhyun pressed it against his lips as his hands formed themselves around the silver. He shouldn’t become accustomed to this refreshing air, because, just like this song, it would dull soon enough. 

 

* * *

_Stay tuned for!: He saw the pale, stiff face of the young girl that laid in the bed. His heart dropped in his shoes. He knew what death looked like_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the second chapter! I had some trouble writing this, but hopefully, you learned some more interesting things about our Kyuhyun and Siwon  
> Again, a shout out to secretlurve and her awesome beta-skills.   
> Let me know what you thought of this second chapter! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ


	4. Chapter 4

‘’Don’t worry, Miss Park, your mother will be out of the hospital within a week. There was a minor issue with the heart, she got a regular Rerio treatment and we would advise her to rest at home, avoiding physical strain, for the coming month.’’ Siwon looked up from his white tablet, the blank face of the middle-aged woman told him everything he needed. ‘’The Rerio treatment is a procedure where we cut the dysfunctional part off the heart, in order to let it regenerate through fibrin clot and cell division. In other words, her heart is being regenerated as we speak. The rest is needed because her cells will need to form new blood vessels and muscle tissue, to regain the heart’s original shape. I’m sure I can entrust you with her safety.’’ He gave a bright smile and gently guided the woman out of the door with his hand on her shoulder. ‘’Please, have a safe trip home. We will contact you once your mother is ready to be picked up.’’

The woman bowed and said her greetings. The moment the door of his shared office closed, Siwon rubbed his face. The day had been horribly unforgiving. No, it wasn't just the day. Ever since Kyuhyun left him at the noodle bar, every day had been one thing after another. The hospital had been busier now that the temperature was dropping, winter was coming and children and elderly streamed in quicker than they could diagnose. His current internship was reaching its end. His aunt asked if he could send more money for support. He had to decide this week if he wanted to be employed as a physician or a medical lab researcher. Siwon leaned back into his seat and looked at the profile displayed on his tablet. Misses Park, 150 years old, regular hospital check-ups every two weeks and a major regeneration treatment every half year.

‘’Too afraid to die, huh.’’ Siwon hummed as stared at the over lit picture of the ancient woman. He mindlessly tapped the picture away, scrolling through the immense database of pictures from the patients. Siwon stared at the cold black liquid in his cup, not even his coffee could beat the growing tiredness from his mind.

Byul Hyejin, 202. Siwon’s footsteps echoed through the white hallway.  
Kim Munhee, 145.  
Kwok Jongsoo, 230.  
Siwon exhaled slowly, closed the tablet and stared mindlessly at the city night lights. Red and yellow illumined on the white hospital walls. Chang Yeongso, a patient who had tried to commit suicide by burning himself to death, 290 years old, one of the oldest cases they’ve had in the database. His wife, Chang Minah, 200, had prevented her husband’s suicide cases until the fire happened. He saw it now. The pattern Kyuhyun had so fiercely pointed out. Every patient he attended, Siwon could hear the odd man whispered in his head. Unnatural. Repetitive treatments. Upgraded health care. Lowest birth rate since decades. The pounding in his head reappeared. This was truly tiring him out.  
A melody filled the hallway. It was soft, sad, a ballad. The airy tones filled the usually quiet west wing in its simplicity. Probably a new patient, those who couldn’t find comfort in the unfamiliar beds to sleep away the pain. Siwon walked to the room and read the information on his tablet. Shin Haneul, a teenager, a rare case found collapsed on the street today. Time of death, 23:30, five minutes ago. Siwon peeked into the music-filled room. A straight back was turned to him, sitting at the bedside, near the window.

‘’Excuse me, but the visiting hours ended a few hours ago.’’ Siwon strode into the room. It was always difficult to ask family members to leave their loved once behind, especially when it was a mere child. Death cases of teenagers, actually everyone below 80, had become extremely rare. The man didn’t move, except for the arms that played the unfamiliar instrument. He saw the pale, stiff face of the girl that laid in the bed. His heart dropped in his shoes. This was why he had to be a doctor. To prevent this from happening.

‘’I’m sorry, Sir- ‘’ Siwon started again, but he felt his throat squeezed as he saw the familiar mop of brown hair. Kyuhyun. His eyes were half closed, a silver instrumental piece shined in Kyuhyun’s palm. Siwon blinked and looked away. He hadn’t prepared for this. Siwon tightly gripped his tablet, the conversation of their last meeting rewinding in a loop in his head. Usually, he wouldn’t have lost control in a discussion. There were enough people rebelling about the extended life span that science gave them. It hadn’t been the first time. He should apologize, Siwon thought as he willed himself to stop tensing up. Even if Kyuhyun’s opinion had been tactless, it was his right to voice his opinion. How unpopular it might be.

Siwon gazed at the dreamy state Kyuhyun seemed to be in as he played. He desperately wanted the other to notice him, awkwardly standing at the end of the bed. He had to say sorry, that they met again must be a sign of God in some way. Siwon wanted to break through the melody but he couldn’t bear to shatter something so beautiful. The song didn’t sound familiar either, it sounded very old.

Siwon looked back at Shin Haneul. Was the girl related to him? She laid so peacefully in the hospital bed, but the girl looked nothing like Kyuhyun. She had an oval face shape, a tiny nose, and thin lips. A friend, perhaps? The song ended, leaving him and Kyuhyun in a deadly silence. Kyuhyun’s instantly shot up to meet his own. Siwon flinched at the strong gaze.

‘’I-uhm, I’m sorry for your loss.’’ Siwon took a deep breath, putting the tablet in the tablet holder. He had used it to put a physical wall between him and Kyuhyun. He couldn’t be a coward now. ‘’I want to apologize for our last conversation. You touched a few personal strings, but that doesn’t mean I should have lashed out. I hope you will accept that I’m sorry, and maybe we can hold a better discussion next time.’’ Siwon attempted a hesitant smile but he felt the corners of his mouth drop when he saw the unchanging expression.

“What are you doing here?” Kyuhyun’s emotionless voice sounded so different when the man wasn’t engaged in the topic.  
‘’I’m finishing my internship here. Listen, I really didn’t mean to offend you.’’  
‘’Fine, I accept your apology.’’ Siwon glanced at him and to the girl. Kyuhyun moved his shoulders slightly, Siwon thought it was a shrug but it was hard to tell. The man didn’t seem to be fazed by his sincerity. The lack of response gave Siwon the feeling that Kyuhyun hadn’t been affected by their discussion like he had been. He coughed and pushed tiredly the stray hairs out of his face.

‘’Do you want me to leave? I can give you some more time, but I’m afraid they will soon bring her downstairs.’’ Siwon said, he carefully watched the other’s blank expression. What would be going on behind that stoic face? Most people found him a comforting person, friendly, they opened up with him in the first meeting. It was one of the reasons why he was such a good doctor. Almost doctor, he corrected himself.

Siwon waited a full minute for a response. Their last goodbye hadn’t been on the best terms, and he didn’t know if Kyuhyun would appreciate his presence, despite his accepted apology. Should he leave? Siwon put a tentative hand on Kyuhyun’s shoulder. The man felt cold under his touch. “I- I have a sister, she slipped into a coma after she attempted suicide. I know it is difficult to lose someone so young.’’ Siwon said, carefully he let his hand fall off the other’s shoulder, turning on his heels to walk out of the room when Kyuhyun spoke.

‘’I don’t know her. She collapsed in the streets. The hospital assumed I was a relative and dragged me here.’’ Kyuhyun stood up, he glanced one time over his shoulder at Haneul. The man passed Siwon as he walked out of the hospital, without looking back once.

 

Siwon quickly strode after the retreating back. He felt like this was the third time he was chasing the strangely elusive man. He froze in his place when he saw Kyuhyun look over his shoulder. He tried to understand that expressionless face. The uncertainty was frustrating, the helplessness irked him. They weren’t strangers nor friends but Siwon felt like he learned more about the man with every incident. How abstract that knowledge might be. Kyuhyun snorted and continued walking, leaving Siwon alone in the long hallway with only a casual wave of goodbye.

“Why would Kyuhyun stay with the girl. It doesn’t sound like him. He did say he worked with the death, so maybe he is a mortician?’’ Siwon muttered. The mystery that hung around Kyuhyun got stuck in his head. He discarded his scrubs for a plain white sweater, plain jeans, a scarf and a trench coat. Siwon splashed some cold water on his face, he had enough to worry about. He could already feel the weight of thoughts seeping back into the voids now that he was done with work.

He ignored the heavy throb inside his skull, walking into the cold night. He quickly got rid of the notification that crowded his phone. Cars passed him by as he walked his way to his lonely apartment. Sometimes, he really wished he could go back to his aunt and see his sister, especially after today. He knew he was doing fine on his own, that living in the city was necessary for his work, but he missed the comfort and warmth of a family. Under him, he could hear the relaxing water of the Han river breaking against the quay. One day, he would bring his sister to the city, and show her how the lights of the city danced on the Han river. Yes, that would be nice.

A familiar melody mixed with the splashes of the water. Siwon instantly recognized the song from before, he went away from the water, seeing the man that lingered in his thoughts. Kyuhyun sat on the steel railing of the bridge, illuminated by the night lights, the same instrument cupped in his hands. Despite the precarious way Kyuhyun sat on another, high and possibly deadly, construction, Siwon didn’t feel the instant panic rise to his head like the first time he saw Kyuhyun. Maybe he started to trust the man’s ability to imitate a statue. Kyuhyun must possess nerves of steel if he didn’t even consider the doom scenarios that could happen if he only leaned slightly forward. Siwon was already afraid to drop his phone when he hung outside his window with his phone in his hands.

The melody of the song continued until Siwon was only a few meters away. Kyuhyun stopped playing and gazed at Siwon. Kyuhyun was gifted with a musical talent, Siwon wondered for a moment why the man on the bridge wasn’t some artist or songwriter. It might be a bit stereotypical but Siwon would gladly take the explanation. Any concrete answer would be nice to figure Kyuhyun out. That apathetic face held so many question marks, and it seemed that Kyuhyun was everywhere nowadays. He didn’t even know what the man did for a living, not really. Where did he live, what was his surname? Siwon felt a growing curiosity as the odd man simply gazed at him. What did his mother always say? Silent waters run deep, then Kyuhyun must be a hidden ocean.

‘’That is a harmonica, right?’’ Siwon leaned on the railing, next to Kyuhyun who followed him with his gaze. It wasn’t exactly the everyday instrument he saw around the city. Kyuhyun truly was full of surprises. ‘’What was that song you played? You also played it in the hospital.’’ Siwon continued, unbothered by the impassive reaction. So far, apathetic, fierce and mocking were the only emotions that Kyuhyun portraited. Maybe he had some sort of neurological dysfunction that prevented Kyuhyun from expressing free emotion. Siwon contemplated his theory.

‘’It’s called Davaja Marina, 1981. It’s Latvian for Mara’s Gift, but I suppose you might know it as A Million Roses. It was covered by Sim Soo-Bong in 1997.’’ Siwon’s eyebrows faded into his fringe as he listened to Kyuhyun. That song was over a century old. No wonder it sounded so old. ‘’And yes, it is a harmonica.’’ Kyuhyun twirled the harmonica in his hand. How could Kyuhyun not be paranoid that it would fall into the water?

‘’Why did you play for her? ‘’ Siwon asked the ham question that had been bothering him since he was left alone with Shin Haneul. After Kyuhyun had left his sight, Siwon had gone back into the room to see the information of the girl. She died a premature death, partly due to her defect immune system. Thinking back, Siwon felt a bitter taste in his mouth. Mesothelioma, premature deaths, emphysema, and defective immune systems were only a few diseases under COPD. It was only the tip of the iceberg. He saw it every day, people who came to the hospital suffering from the long effects of pollution. It had become a regularity like the common cold, a shot, a diagnose and some pills and off they go. Siwon sighed and looked over the beautiful Han river

‘’She asked me. If I had played or not, I would have to stay either way. ’’ Kyuhyun casually informed. He shrugged and gave the instrument another twirl. Then pocketed the harmonica, carelessly leaning back with only his hands holding him balanced on the railing. Siwon gripped the railing tightly with his fingers, the other truly had no sense of danger.

‘’I didn’t figure you to be so- ’’ Siwon halted. Could he say something like this? He didn’t want to repeat the situation at the noodle bar and actually insult Kyuhyun this time.  
‘’Sympathetic? I wasn’t.’’

“Then, why?’’ Siwon shook his head, what were they even talking about. He had no idea where this conversation was heading. It only seemed to complicate the mystery that Kyuhyun seemed to present.  
Kyuhyun hummed lightly, leaning back and forth. Their hands grazed in a touch, Kyuhyun’s hands were ice cold. No wonder, the man was horribly clothed with a flimsy blouse and jeans. Not even a jacket to fight the coming winter’s cold.

‘’It was a simple request. She, like you, had undoubted faith in God. In something bigger. On the edge of death- ‘’ Kyuhyun let go of the railing and fell forward. Siwon shot out to Kyuhyun, holding the cold man against his chest, one of his arms holding his waist.

‘’Are you crazy?!’’ He wheezed as he felt his heart pounding in his ears.  
‘’-everyone becomes equal.’’ Kyuhyun leaned back into his arms, his eyes blazed brightly like a star. The pounding in Siwon’s chest stilled for a moment. Siwon slowly put the man in his arms back in a stable position before he let Kyuhyun go.

‘’I don’t get it.’’ Siwon kept a sharp eye on Kyuhyun’s movements. He wasn’t sure if his heart could take another trick.  
‘’You don’t have to.’’

Siwon glowered as he shot the other a look. Kyuhyun’s voice was stoic as ever but Siwon felt like he was being teased. He was baited with cryptic messages and information but Kyuhyun never revealed the actual meaning. Siwon sighed and unwrapped his scarf. He threw it over Kyuhyun’s head. He would be a doctor soon, he shouldn’t let someone catch pneumonia on his watch. His scarf won’t do a lot but it was something.  
Kyuhyun took the warm scarf in his hands, the blank stare fluttered with something akin to confusion. Siwon felt satisfied at the flustered look. It felt petty but to get any emotion out of Kyuhyun seemed to be a small personal victory. Kyuhyun slowly untangled the black scarf and wrapped it around his neck until he was covered in soft fluff to the chin. He looked at Siwon, up to the sky, then gazed at the horizon for what felt like an eternity. Siwon almost felt comfortable in the easy silence that hung among them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay Tuned: ''She is beautiful, don't you think?'' Sungmin cooed sweetly at the gurgling baby. 
> 
> A/N:  
> A bit of a slow chapter but bear with me! Slow building is good building imma right? XD A bit more information about the world the boys are living in, is it interesting? I did a bit of research about regeneration but don't pinpoint me on facts ^^'' Also, let me know if the dialogue is better this way, I tried to give a bit more structure and clearity.  
> Next Chapter Sungminniie is coming back!   
> Till next time~   
> -BlackPolish


	5. Chapter 4

''She is beautiful, don't you think?'' Sungmin cooed sweetly at the gurgling baby, who pulled on Sungmin’s black hair. Kyuhyun gazed at the meat lump that was settled in his companion's lap. He couldn't feel any empathy for the mayfly infant.  
“No, she is not. Drop the baby Ming.” Kyuhyun rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure how long his friend was going to obsess about infants. Especially this one, weak heart, she wouldn't survive for the next week.  
“Damn Kyu, don't you have to collect a virgin from a volcano or something?” Sungmin snorted and bobbed the baby on his knees, imitating a mother down the street.  
“Should rip I your eyes out, so you will fit among the mortals?” Kyuhyun smiled and sat down next to Sungmin. The infant stared at him like he had murdered its mother. Not exactly true, although he couldn't help but look at the mother's corpse that laid to rot on the dirt path. The miniature human would follow quickly in her mother's footsteps.  
Sungmin laughed and held the baby close to his chest. “Sometimes I wonder if Mother made a mistake.” A longing smile was plastered on his face. Kyuhyun gazed at his best friend. Silver hair truly suited him better than this human appearance. It was such a shame, Sungmin was bright like the sun.  
“Mother is never wrong.” Kyuhyun instantly replied. He stood up and looked down to his feet. He felt ice caking on his skin, his hair and slowly spreading over his body. As he looked up he saw Sungmin had returned to his usual dark eyes and silver hair. A black thick stripe covered over his hair and eye. “Looks like we have some fresh meat of our own.” Kyuhyun felt the ice cracked as he smiled. A pulsating hum vibrated in his core. “Ditch the baby. We have more important matters to attend to.”

Sungmin walked a few steps behind Kyuhyun. He couldn't help but smile at his usual stoic friend who had a skip in his step. His friend had always been most comfortable in the slumbering vibrancy of Mother. Snowflakes instantly vanished once they left Kyuhyun's skin, the chips of ice left a glittering effect with every wave of his hair. Sungmin sighed, endless silver and gold were interwoven in streams. Never-ending flowing patterns that roughly shaped the dome that they found themselves in. His feet never once touched the stream that was mere millimeters down his bare feet. The streams were in a turmoil, it will happen soon.  
The dome filled with animated chattering. Some found their waiting space above the actual crowd but most chose to mingle on the rare occurrence that all had gathered to witness the event. Sungmin happily smiled and waved, some old acquaintances walked along with him to quickly catch up. He was still following Kyuhyun who strode confidently through the crowd, right to the destination in his head. Most stepped aside when they saw Kyuhyun to make way for the man. Others gathered around the ice man who brightly laughed.

“KyuMin!” Changmin dropped down from the Dome’s ceiling and landed right on Kyuhyun's path. Sungmin laughed as the tall man took his hand and wrapped him in a group hug. The antler shape that grew out of the back of Changmin’s skull glowed a vibrant green under the thin ivory structure. The tall man was ecstatic.  
“Changmin! I haven't seen you for centuries. I’ve heard you got another shrine, seriously stop stuffing yourself with human food. You might turn into one.” Kyuhyun threw a friendly punch that was met with a headbutt.  
“Yah you don't know what you're saying. Even you can't deny the amazing flavors they create. So much better than chewing grass, leaves or raw meat. Sometimes, you want sweet and juicy.” Changmin's eyes flashed green as he threw an arm around Kyuhyun. The three continued their way. “Ah, speaking of juicy Kyumin, what is the whole fuss about. I felt all tingly and warm, the urge to come down itch my very core.”  
Sungmin grinned brightly and skipped forward to hook his arm with Changmin's. “That's right, this is your first time.” He hummed and waved to an old friend. “It's the Existence. Do you see the streams?” Sungmin pointed at the pulsating, rushing flows of gold and silver.  
“It used to be steady, slow like the clouds above on a windless day. It would look almost solid.” Changmin hummed in response. The doe eyes leaked curiosity.  
“Indeed, it is the first sign of Existence. We are connected, that's why we could feel when you came to Existence. Now, it happens again.” Sungmin patiently explained. Kyuhyun had started to walk ahead, once again. Changmin had been their responsibility in the very beginning. Their Existence came with shared knowledge, instinct, and a preferable form. Teaching the younger one's was more of an excuse for companionship, laughing at the vast curiosity and avoiding possible idiotic antics that came with a new one. Changmin had quickly become a great companion, greatly leaning on Kyuhyun's presence while challenging the patience of the older. Sungmin shook his head, nobody was fooled by Kyuhyun's short tantrums or childish tricks. The oldest had a soft spot for their tall baby, just like he had a soft spot for Sungmin himself. Yes, Kyuhyun fooled nobody, especially not him.

A violent pulse shot through the Dome. The hum of conversation died down. The silence was sparkling with excitement, anticipation as the crowd all gazed up. A wide square was left open, only three steady figures stood in the empty space. Kyuhyun broke out of the line and joined the other three, leaving him and Changmin at the line of the square.  
“Pssh, is Kyu always a regular at occasions like these? I thought he was, you know, just the first one to have dibs on me.” Changmin whispered as he glanced nervously up the ceiling he had emerged through minutes ago. Sungmin also gazed up, the pulsing had become a beat in the room that quickened with every pulse. He could feel his own core vibrated as he watched.  
“No, he might not look like it, but he is one of the oldest, if not the oldest. He doesn't talk a lot about it. I think it adds up, he knows a lot of people even if he doesn't socialize a lot.” Sungmin stared at Kyuhyun who look as much as an ice sculpture, the way the oldest did not move. Kyuhyun stared at the ceiling, a stoic face back under the ice but his eyes reflected the light that illuminated from the streams of the Dome.

Changmin was silent for an unknown amount of time. “What are we waiting for?” Changmin hissed after he had stared endlessly at Kyuhyun. Sungmin saw him analyzed the others around them, who were equally unmoved in their place. He gave the younger a nasty elbow to keep him still. Sungmin felt a warmth resonated in him as another voice fell in the pool of voices in his head. It was soft, delicate as a whisper. It grazed the surface of his memories, his emotions, and his knowledge. Sungmin shuddered in pure bliss. Next, to him, Changmin gave a thrilled soft laugh, breathy and soft enough to be ignored by the others.  
The threads started to glow and fade rapidly, like a pulsating heart it spread vivid light in the Dome before it dimmed. Brighter it vividly shined on its kin below. Until the stream ran the same direction. Till the brightness blurred, mending the streams together. It was one. A brightness, warmer than a volcano but without the scorch that was imagined with such incredible heat. They all sighed in unity, as they felt the warmth pass through their cores like the gentle summer breeze. Then, it came to Existence. The light fell in drops in the air, more and more like it poured. It morphed in the air, taking a silhouette. The vividness faded and so did the transparent light.  
Kyuhyun's head snapped further up at their new kin. It fell further down, the fall light and gentle as one by one the strings broke and faded in a sparkling bloom. Sungmin could hear the whisper crooned, laugh in its first moments of life. All the other voices were in silent joy.

Kyuhyun took a few steps forward as he embraced the solid body of a winged being. Gently, he lowered it to the ground, where it didn't touch the streams by mere millimeters just like everyone else. A set of six wings, vibrantly colored in transparent blue thrilled as it started to come in motion. Eyes without pupils in a misty shade of gray, long human like hair fell down the grateful lithe body covered by chips of the same thin material of her wings.  
The other two came closer. The silence was deafening, only one light voice danced through the landscape of their conscience. Innocent, pure life. A face popped out of the veil of black hair, her eyes wandered aimlessly around the Dome. A smile spread on the cherry thin lips, a sweet voice that echoed in their conscience spoke. “GaIn.”  
“Life is infinite, as we are one. GaIn, we bring you to Aeterna.” A confident female spoke as she stood next to Kyuhyun. Her gemstone skin shone brilliantly as she gracefully spread her arms. “I, Jia, will guide you as Mother once did for us all. Now, please brothers and sisters, welcome our lovely sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay Tuned: Siwon ran out the door. The stone under his feet were cold and harsh, but the blood in his veins burned as adrenaline pumped through his system.  
> A/N:  
> Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I had a very busy week with some family matters. What did you think of this chapter? It's a bit short but it's packed with information and hints about the world and the future. I'm really excited to share this with you guys, but also very nervous. I'll look forward to your reactions!   
> Oh, and I got another upvote from @ohmysuperjunior thank you so much <3 Every reader, yes also you silent ones, I just want to thank you for taking time to read my story. The feedback I get is great and every comment has been nice, polite and supportive ^^ I was very nervous about writing for a public, but I haven't regretted my decision.   
> Another lovely shout out to @secretlurve who beta-ed this chapter within 24 hours because my mail malfunctioned. Really she is one hell of a beta and I wouldn't be able to post like this if it wasn't for her.   
> Enough with the sentiments, I can't wait for the next chapter. Back to Kyuwon and we have some more action!


End file.
